hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Little Liars
Aria- Nina Ali- Joy Spencer- Mara Hanna- Amber Emily- Patrica Jenna- Poppy Eriza- Fabian Toby- Jerome Mona- Trina (made up charectar) Caleb- Alfie Based on the Pretty Little liars books and TV show. But Fabian isn't a teacher, Eddie is dating Patrica and Mick is just Mick. Part 1 Nina: Imagine you are sixteen, middle of summer, you and your friends are enjoying a sleepover in Mara's barn that she built for her to live in. But what if that night was ruined, when Joy disapared. (Nina, Joy, Patrica, Mara and Amber are in the barn sitting around a fire) Joy: lets play a game... Amber: where not kids Joy: truth or dare Nina: I don't think so Joy: come on Nins! Friends have to tell each other secrets. It keeps us close Mara: and they can break apart Joy: fine, if we aren't going to do anything fun we might as well go to sleep. Night (Midnight, Nina wakes up) Nina: Amber, Patrica. Where's Joy and Mara? Amber: I think Joy went to the bathroom (Mara walks bck in) Mara: I heard screams. I woke up Joy wasn't there- she's gone (One year later) Nina: after that day we grew apart, I geuss Joy was the glue that was keeping us together. We had stopped being friends (School, Nina and Patrica are sitting next to each other) Patrica: hey Nina Nina: hey Patrica Patrica: can you believe it? It's been a year and they haven't found Joy's body Nina: she might not be dead (Amber walks in with Mara and they sit down) Amber: we've got to talk. We can't go on like this (Fabian enters the class) Amber: who is he? Mara: hes no Jerome Patrica: (rolls her eyes) Amber: or Alfie. Nina: that's Fabian Amber: you know him! Nina: I met him twice Amber: you have to tell me everything! Patrica: guys, its been a year since- Mara: I hate talking about it Nina: here comes Mrs Andrews (They all sit down) Mrs Andrews: settle down class! We have two students with us toay. Nina has just come back from... Nina: Iceland Mrs Andrews: yes Iceland! And we have Fabian Rutter Trina: Ambs Amber: what?! Trina: do you think I have a chance with the new boy Amber: take my advice... no (An hour later, Fabian taps Nina on the shoulder) Fabian: hey Nina: hey Fabian, long time no see Fabian: I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... have lunch together Nina: yeah, why not. So a lot's changed since I last saw you Fabian: yeah. I think I remember us kissing Nina: yeah! Good memoray! I have to go. Patrica is waiting for me, bye! (Patrica enters her home) Patrica: mum! I'm home (Patrica's mum walks in) P's Mum: glad your back, we have new niegbours. I want you to take these for them (hands her brownies) Patrica: (sighs) Fine, just this one time! (Patrica walks over to the miller house and knocks on the door) Patrica: hurry up and answer the door already! (Eddie opens the door) Patrica: hi, my names.... Eddie: hey, I'm Eddie Patrica: Patrica, my mum made some brownies for you Eddie: um.. ok more coming soon